War on the Titans
by RagnaBloodedge3
Summary: It's been 5,000 years since Naruto has won the Fourth Great Ninja War, but as he awoke, he met Rias Gremory, a beautiful busty babe any man would die to date. But five years later, Naruto is the leader of a group called the Survey Corps, and he and his team will protect the town from the Titans, even if it meant thier own lives. Badass!Naruto NarutoXHarem & IsseiXHarem


**Discalimer: I don't own Naruto, Highschool DxD, or Attack on Titan**

**Naruto's Harem:**

**Rias Gremory**

**Akeno Himejima**

**Yasaka**

**Kuroka**

**Xenovia**

**Irina Shidou**

**Gabriel**

**Raynare**

**Ravel Phenex**

**Serafall Leviathan**

**Rosswiesse**

**Mikasa Ackerman**

**Issei's Harem:**

**Asia Argento**

**Koneko Toujou**

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

A scientist who was living in the household of the Gremory's, was walking over towards his helpers since they were experimenting on an unkown blonde.

"How are things looking?" The scientist asked.

"Sir! We are trying the best we can, but we still need more time" The other scientist said.

The scientist growled.

"Do it faster! I want to gain information of this unkown person that Sirzechs-sama found and wanted us to find out who or what he is!" The scientist ordered.

The other scientist nodded in understanding.

"Right away, sir! We'll let you know once we've got something!" The other scientist said.

The scientist nodded and started to walk away.

"Don't disappoint me, or else" The scientist threatend before he left.

Unknown to them, the unknown blond slowly opened his eyes and it showed the Mangekyo Sharingan on his right, and the Rinnegan for his left.

The blonde looked around his surroundings.

'Where...the hell am I?' The blonde questioned himself before he felt his swords next to him, and they were Kubikiribocho, and Kusanagi, Kusangai was the sword that Naruto gained after he killed Orochimaru, and Kubikiribocho was a sword that he found at Zabuza's grave.

The blonde grabbed his swords, and smashed through the area he was in, and landed on his feet and dark area formed around him.

"F-Fuck! Everyone, let's get out of here!" The other scientist but before they could, the blonde appered in front of him and grabbed him by the neck.

"Where do you think your going?" The blonde asked darkly as he looked at him with his Mangekyo Sharingan and his Rinnegan.

Before the scientist could say anything, his head was cut off as the blonde had used Kubikiribocho.

As the scientist's head touched the ground, the other scientist's started to sweat in fear.

The blonde turned towards them with demonic like eyes.

**"Whos next?" The blonde asked with a dark smirk.**

The scientist's eyes went wide, and they tried to run, but the door was sealed shut since the blonde was in front of them.

**"You won't be going anywhere" The blonde said as he started to kill everyone in the room.**

* * *

Meanwhile with Sirzechs

* * *

A man with red hair was walked through the hallways until his wife and Queen Grayfia Lucifuge appered before him.

"What is it, Grayfia?" The man asked him.

The white haired busty maid looked at her king and husband.

"Sirzechs-sama, the subject has broken out of the lab and killed everyone and his sight before he escaped" Grayfia told him.

The man known as Sirzechs, clenched his teeth together.

"Shit! Where is he now?!" Sirzechs asked her.

Grayfia shook her head.

"I am not sure where he is, Sirzechs-sama. He could be miles away from here by now" Grayfia said.

Sirzechs punched a wall next to him.

"Damn it! Of all the times he chose to woke up _now_!" Sirzechs growled out.

"What do you suppose we do, Sirzechs-sama?" Grayfia asked him.

Sirzechs sighed and rubbed the edge of his head.

"Leave him be. We'll find him and kill him sooner or later. Let's go, Grayfia" Sirzechs said as he walked away.

"Of course" Grayfia said before she followed him.

* * *

Meanwhile with Naruto

* * *

Naruto huffed as he came to a stopping point.

"I...think I lost them" Naruto managed to get out and looked behind him and saw no one was coming for him and sighed in relief until he felt how weak he felt.

'Shit! My body is still to weak! I think I'm gonna-' Naruto thought to himself before he slammed onto the ground and passed out.

Unknown to him, two women watched him as he hit the ground and quietly walked towards him.

"He looks so cute~!" A woman with a girl body and fox ears and tails said as she poked him.

The next woman walked up towards her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Yasaka. Considering the wounds he has, he must have been an a battle" The woman said.

The fox-woman known as Yasaka huffed at her and stood up.

"Fine! Whatever you say, Ophis. So, what should we do with him?" Yasaka asked her.

The woman known as Ophis looked at the blonde haired boy before she spoke.

"Well first things first, we need to take him with us so we can heal him. And the rest is up to him after that" Ophis said as she picked up the boy and put him in her arms and walked off.

"Hmph...party pooper' Yasaka said before she followed Ophis.

* * *

Later

* * *

Naruto shot his eyes open and blinked a few times before he rested his head on his arm.

"Ow...what the hell happend?" Naruto asked himself before he looked around the place he was in "And...where am I?"

"Your in my home, Whisker-kun. Me and a friend of mine brought you here" Came a womans voice as she walked towards him.

Naruto blinked as he watched the woman walk in.

"Who...are you?" Naruto asked.

"Where are my manners? My name is Ophis, also known as the Dragon God. And if I may ask, what is your name, Whisker-kun?' The woman known as Ophis asked as she sat in front of him.

"...Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto answered not knowing he could trust this Ophis woman yet.

Ophis closed her eyes and sighed.

"I can see that you don't fully trust me yet, that's understandable. May I ask where you've came from? Me and my friend just saw you pass out and took you to my place, and you don't seem to be around here since you've looked like you've been asleep" Ophis said as she eyed him.

Naruto cocked his head.

"How long have I been asleep?" Naruto asked her.

Ophis puts a finger under her chin.

"I'd say...about 5,000 years, maybe more" Ophis said.

Naruto's eyes went wide hes been asleep for 5,000 years?!

"W-Wait, are you saying that this is the future since I just woke up 5,000 years later?! Not to mention I still look like a 19 year old, a teenage!" Naruto said before he looked at himself.

Ophis sighed and nodded.

"Yes, this is the future, Naruto-kun. And speakng of that, I'm going to take you shopping tomorrow beacuse nobody wears that color you wear anymore, and I've enrolled you at Kuoh Academy. Your going to be starting in two days from now. So I suggest you get some rest, you can take my bed if you'd like, I can sleep on the couch" Ophis said with a warm smile.

Naruto's eyes went wide.

"A-Are you sure? This is your house, and I don't want to hog your bed. Why don't we share it? I don't want you to be sleeping in here by yourself" Naruto said.

Ophis giggled and shook her head.

"No, I'm fine. Thank you for the offer, but your going to need the bed more then me, so go on now and get some rest" Ophis said before she got up to kiss him on the forehead "And I'll wake you tomorrow so we can go shopping, and I'll let you pick out what you want. Oh, and my bedroom is down the hall on your right" Ophis said with a smile and pats Naruto on the head and walked out of the living room.

Naruto sighed before he went towards Ophis's room to get some sleep.

* * *

Two days later

* * *

As Naruto was walking towards Kuoh Academy, all of the girls caught him and talked to themselves.

"Who is that?"

"Is he a new student here?"

"I don't know, but he looks more hotter than Kiba-kun!"

Naruto sighed and ignored them as he entered the school building and whistled at his surroundings.

'Damn! This school is huge! I think it's hugger than Konoha's Academy! Not to mention, this school seems to be only for chicks and has a small amount of guys here' Naruto thought to himself before he walked through the hallways.

'Now...I just need to find the classroom I'm assigned to, and hopefully I'm not to bad with directions...' Naruto thought to himself as he looked around for the right classroom.

"Looking for something, Whisker-kun?" A woman asked as she walked up behind him.

Naruto broke out of his thoughts and turned around to see a woman with crimson red hair and large breasts, and she looked at him with a smile on her face.

"And who are you?" Naruto asked her.

The woman continued to smile at him as she introduced herself.

"My name is Rias Gremory, and I'm a third year student. I take it you just transferred here?" The now named Rias asked him as she crossed her arms around her body to hold her breasts up.

Naruto scratched the back of his head.

"You could say that. I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm just now starting as a third-year" Naruto said.

Rias cocked an eye brow as she heard him.

"Oh? Then allow me to see your schedule. I can help you out, if you'd like" Rias said with a warm smile as she walked over to his side.

Naruto sighed in relief.

"Thanks, I'd appreciate the help" Naruto said as he got out his schedule and handed it to her.

Rias took it and started to look through it.

Naruto's cheeks went red at the sight of her.

'Shes...so hot. She looks like an angel' Naruto thought to himself before he realized what he said 'A-Ack! Quit it, Naruto! You just met her! Don't act like a pervert while your around her!' Naruto thought to himself as he smacked himself.

Rias looked up from his schedule and smiled.

"Well, it looks like you have the same classes with me and a friend of mine. Come, I will lead you there" Rias said as she handed him his schedule and started to walk towards her classroom.

Naruto let out a huge sigh in relief, he was glad he met the girl. Without her help, he'd probably be in huge trouble.

Naruto shook his head and hurried off to follow Rias to their classroom.

* * *

After school

* * *

Naruto and Rias were walking towards the exit while they carried their schoolbags on thier backs.

"Once again, thanks for the help, Rias. If it weren't for you, I'd probably have gotten lost" Naruto said greatfully for her help.

Rias giggled and waved a hand.

'It was no problem at all, Naruto-kun. I'm glad I was able to help" Rias said as they where near the exit.

Naruto opened the door for her.

"Ladies first" Naruto said to her.

Rias's cheeks went red and smiled.

"Why thank you, Naruto-kun" Rias said as she walked through the door.

As Naruto walked behind her, the two heard three perverted giggles.

The two turned towards the womens changing rooms, and saw three boys giggling to themselves.

Rias sighed while Naruto raised a brow.

"Not those perverts again..." Rias muttered but Naruto heard her clearly and decided to ask.

"Not again? Who are they?" Naruto asked her before he eyed at the three perverted teens.

Rias sighed before she answered.

"They are Issei Hyoudou, Matsuda, and Motohama, they are also known as the Preverted Three" Rias explained to him.

Naruto growled at the sound of this, and handed Rias his back and started to walked towards them.

Rias blinked in confusion.

"Naruto-kun? Where are you going?" Rias asked him.

Naruto stopped and turned towards her.

"Hold that for me would ya, Rias? I need to go take care of these so called 'preverts'" Naruto said as he turned and walked away.

Rias didn't bother of going after him, as she stood where she was and awaited his return.

* * *

Near the womens changing room

* * *

"Ah man! This is the life!" Matsuda said with a perverted grin on his face.

"Indeed" Motohama said in agreement with his fellow friend.

Issei however grumbled.

"I can't believe you two dragged me into this" Issei grumbled.

Matsuda patted his friend on the back which made Issei to yelp and hit his face on the ground.

"Oh come on, buddy! You know you love this just as much as we do!" Matsuda said with a perveted giggle.

Before Issei could even respond, they felt a dark killing intect behind him.

The three teens turned behind them, and noticed Naruto was standing right behind them.

**"What do you three think your doing?" Naruto asked darkly.**

The three gulped.

"N-Naruto-senpai, w-we were just-" Issei began.

**Naruto crocked his brow.**

**"Just what? Peeping at the women who were changing? ARE YOU THREE THAT DUMB?!" Naruto roared at them as his red eyes looked at them in anger.**

Before they could even respond, they heard all the girls scream "Eek!" and they ran outside with towles around their bodies.

Naruto calmed down, and turned towards the girls.

"You ladies can do what ever you wish with them, they don't have a slightest intrest to me" Naruto said as he walked off.

"Of course, Naruto-kun!" All of the girls said in unusion before they turned towards the Perverted Trio.

The three pervertes gulped and hopped their private parts wouldn't get damaged to hard.

* * *

At the entrance to Kouh Academy

* * *

Naruto walked over to the school to see Rias still waiting for him.

"Hey, Rias. Sorry you had to wait that long" Naruto said as he took his back from her hands.

Rias blushed at the touch and shook her head.

"O-Oh, it was no trouble, really. I don't have anyone waiting for me at my home anyway" Rias said with a small smile.

Naruto cocked an eyebrow.

"Really? Then allow me to let you stay at my house tonight. It's thanks for helping me out" Naruto offered her.

Rias blinked in surprise.

"A-Are you sure?" Rias asked him.

Naruto nodded and started to walked away.

"Of course, we're friends, right? So let's go. I don't want to make Kaa-san pissed. Plus, I think she'd like'd that I've brought a pretty girl home with me" Naruto said with a grin before he walked away.

Rias's cheeks went red as her hair, and she shook her head and followed the blonde to his home.

* * *

20 minutes later at Naruto's & Ophis's apartment

* * *

Naruto opened the door and let Rias walked in frist, and followed after her.

"Kaa-chan, I'm home!" Naruto called to her.

Ophis came in from the kitchen and smiled at her son.

"Hello, dear. How was your day? And I see you've brought a friend" Ophis said with a smile as she looked at Naruto and then Rias.

Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, I did. Kaa-chan, meet Rias Gremory, Rias, meet Ophis, my adoptive mother" Naruto said as he introduced the two women to each other.

Ophis smiled at Rias.

"Why hello, Rias-chan. I must think you for getting my son here peacefully" Ophis said.

Rias blushed and waved her hands in front of her.

"O-Oh don't worry about it, it's nice to meet you, Ophis-san" Rias said with a smile forming on her lips.

Ophis giggled and waved a hand.

"We're friends here, right? Just call me Ophis" Ophis said.

Rias hesitated at first, but nodded her head.

Ophis smiled before she spoke.

"Now why don't you and Sochi go to his room? And make youself fell at home, I'm making dinner as of right now, so I'll let you two know when it's reday" Ophis said with a smile before she went back into the kitched to sontinue her cooking.

Naruto grinned as he lokoed at Rias.

"Well, you heard her. Let's get going" Naruto said as he headed for his room with Rias following behind him.

* * *

Elsewhere

* * *

A Titan was walking towards the wall, while some members of the Survey Corps were rushing towards it.

"Theres only one of them! So let's teach this thing the power of the human race!" The leader said as he was spinning towards the Titan redaying his weapon along with the others following him.

And that is how it all began before it was turned into hell...

* * *

5 years later

* * *

Eren and Mikasa just eneter Naruto's and Ophis's apartment and took of thier shoes and placed their bags on the side.

"We're home!" Eren said as he and Mikasa walked towards the kitechen.

Naruto and Ophis stopped eatiing thier food, and turned towards Eren and Mikasa who have just entered.

"Welcome back" Ophis said as she smiled at them.

"You two are late" Naruto said to his younger brother and sister.

Eren scratched the back oh his head as he sat down.

"Yeah, sorry about that. We...ran into some troubke along the way" Eren said.

Mikasa hesitated before she spoke.

"Eren...said that he was going to join the Survey Corps" Mikasa stated.

Eren looked at her with wide eyes, while Ophis dropped her fork, and Naruto hid a smirk on his face.

'So...my little brother is wanting to join the Survey Corps, eh? Kids these days...' Naruto said with a smile.

"EREN!" Ophis shouted to her son.

"M-Mikasa! I told you not to tell them that!" Eren told her before he was hugged by the worried Ophis.

"Eren! Do you know how dangerous this is!" Ophis asked worriedly.

"I-I know that! But Naruto-nii is in it, right? Why aren't you worried about him to, Kaa-san?!" Eren asked her.

Ophis sighed before she put her hands on Eren's shoulders.

"Because I believe in your older brother to protect us. He is the leader of the Survey Corps, after all" Ophis said as she looked over to the calm Naruto.

Eren and Mikasa eyed their older brother.

"Is this true, Nii-sama?" Mikasa asked him.

Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, I lead a team which their names are, Rias Gremory, Akeno Himejima, Yasaka, Kuroka Toujou, Xenovia, Irina Shidou, Gabriel, Raynare, Ravel Phenex, Serafall Leviathan, Issei Hyoudou, Aisa Argento, and Koneko Toujou. And we are and _will _protect this city and the people we love even if it means giving up our life" Naruto told them.

"..." The two younger siblings didn't say anything.

Naruto got up from his seat, and walked towards the door and grabbed his weapons, and the jacket that showed him he was part of the Survey Corps.

"Well, see you guys later" Naruto said as he closed the door behind him leaving a speachless family behind.

* * *

Near the walls

* * *

A huge Titan was walking towards the walls, as Naruto and the others stood on buildings and saw it coming.

Issei whistled at the sight.

"Damn, that thing is huge. It may be able to break down the wall" Issei said.

"Not unless we stop it" Raynare said as she eyed the Titan.

Xenovia turned towards Naruto.

"What should we do, Naruto-kun?" Xenovia asked him.

Naruto glared at the Titan that was a few feet from the wall, and answered.

"We rush at it and kill it. We will _not _let it reach the wall" Naruto told them.

"Yes, sir!" Everyone said.

Naruto grinned.

"GOOD! THEN LET'S GO!" Naruto roared as he jumped off the bulilding with his team following him.

What they didn't know, was that Eren and Mikasa was watching them as they charged thowards the wall and ran at the Titan.

"...Nii-san...?" The two siblings said together as they watched their older brother and his team kill the Titan.

Chapter 1 End


End file.
